User blog:InnaRucas155/The big lie
This is a story about Rucas and their ups and downs.. I don't own anything exept the story..Enjoy Lucas was in front of me..He said 'Riley are you fine?Do we need to go to the hospital?.'..I was scared..But let me tell you what happend.. I went to school with Maya i just talked about Lucas and she had some was sad in face..I didn't knew why.. I saw Lucas,i had smile on my face i said 'Hi Lucas..'He smiled at me and said "Hello Riles' i was smilling like an idiot...Maya looked at Lucas and he looked at her..I didn't knew what is happening..I was scared..And then..They huged..I was confused,they never hug this was new..Lucas kissed her forehead..I was REALLY confused..I asked 'What was that?'I was angry,i was sad,i was confused..My emotions were mixed..Lucas answerd 'We are..a couple'..I was broken...'WHAT?How...Why..?When did that happen...?'Maya answerd 'Amm..Yesterday..when you left we went to Topanga's..We kissed..I felt something and he did also..'I was broken inside..But i acted happy.. 'Wow..I am so happy for you guys..' The school bell ringed..I enterd in to a classrom.. I saw them holding hands...I wanted to cry..How could she....The class started and my dad looked at me and saw Maya and Lucas..He knew what is happening but he didn't said anything..Lucas asked me 'Are you fine?' I answerd 'Why wouldn't i be..I am happy for the new couple..' I saw Lucas's beautifull green eyes..Than Derby said 'Lucas and Maya are so awesome couple' That was the most hurtfull word somebody said..I was heartbroken..I ran out of the classroom and Charley folowed me..My dad was mad at Lucas and Maya but he did not said anything..He just told me that Maya was sad and that Lucas hited the desk..I was in front of the classroom door..I was cried...Charley was upset..He huged me and asked me to hang out after school..And i asid yes...Than the school bell ringed.I was alone for lunch..Farkle was sick..Maya and Lucas were together..And Charley had detention..Until Lucas sat next to me..Without Maya..I asked 'When did you started liking her?'he replayed 'As i said yesterday..'I was quiet..He was sad..he asked me 'Are you mad?'I said 'No..why would i be?My bestfrriend is with my crush...,i am just fine..please leave me alone'.Than Missy came to me..She said 'I heard about Lucas and Maya..You need to have a revenge..Big one..'I thought about that and the asked her 'How?' She said 'Make Lucas jeouls or Maya..'She left i was alone with my thoughts.. '' My date with Charley started..When i saw Lucas and Maya at Topanga's i thought about the revenge..I wanted to do it..'' Charley asked me about the whole Lucaya situation..I was mad..Lucas saw me with Charley and he felt jeolus i saw in his eyes..And i heard them talking...Maya said 'Why don't we tell her..she is suffering..'Lucas replied 'She is with Charley..Should i be fine?I won't say anything..We are gonna make her jeouls..' I was confused but i had a great time..And then Charley kissed me..I felt very nice..And than Lucas ran out of Topanga's..Maya ran out to get him,i was worried..Charley kissed my forehead.. Next day at school... We had a project and Charley got sick..Maya was with Farkle..I don't know why..And than my dad said that me and Lucas are partners.. Me and Lucas were at the library.. He asked me 'So you are with Charley..' i answerd 'Yes..So what about you and Maya..' he said 'We broke up..don't worry she's not mad..we just wanted to stay friends' I said.. 'I am not with Charley..But please can we be friends..I have fellings for you but..You have fellings for Maya..I see it in your eyes..'He just looked down and hugged me..I hugged him back.. Next day at school.. Maya huged me hard and said 'Please forgive me..'I asked 'why did you did that?'She said 'Because Lucas wanted to make you jeouls..I think he did it'I smiled..We enterd the classroom and Lucas looked at me..He smiled..I was happy..Lucas said..'I think Maya told you what happend..'I answerd..'Yes..I am glad that she did'Charley put his hands around my neck..I looked at him..I said 'Charley we need to sit down i was just talking to Lucas'.He replied 'I konw lets sit..He doesn't deserv you..'Than Lucas jumped out of his chair and pushed Charley to the wall..'Say that one more time and you will be dead..'I pulled Lucas..'Don't!'Lucas said'I am sorry i am working on it..'We all sat down.. We were in gym class.. We played softball and Lucas hited me with a ball..He ran to me and asked me if i am fine..'I am fine Lucas don't worry'I saw that he liked me and he cared about me..I was happy..I needed to go home alone and it was 9pm..Maya was picked up by her mom..and Farkle waspicked up by his dad also...I walked alone and than somebody put a bag on my face..I screamed..And then i heard a someone hiting someone..I took of the bag that was on my face..The guy that helped me was Lucas..I was scared and happy at the same time.. Now we are where we left.. Lucas asked me.. 'Riley are you fine?Do we need to go to the hospital..'I was scared..I hugged him tight..I said'Lucas thank you..I really like you..'He said 'i REALLY like you too,i love you..'He looked at me and i looked at him..We kissed..It was the best thing ever happend to me..He was my prince charming..Maya and Farkle were there too i don't know how but they were..after the kiss Lucas looked at me and said 'Riley i know that you said..'I interupt him 'I know what i said but..Would you like to be my boyfriend?He looked at me and said 'Yes..Of course i want..' We kissed again..Maya was so happy bcs she was with Joshua and Farkle was with Smackle..I was so happy and i put my head at Lucas's sholder..He kissed my forehead..We were a couple..This is my happy story..My happily ever after.. :) THE END.. :) I hope you liked my FIRST Rucas story..It will be much more stories,also i will make Faya,Joshaya and much more stories.. BYEE :D Category:Blog posts